fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow
Rainbow Rainbow is a superior element requiring Spectrum, Water, and 500 diamonds, costing 1870 diamonds in total.Rainbow, similar to Spectrum, however, a much faster and stronger version of its predecessor.Rainbow can me a bit epileptic, but works good on long range.Rainbow is one of the requirements to accomplish The Bright Quest. Statistics Damage : Higher than Very Defense : High Speed : Fairly Fast Spellz Rainbow Flashes User flashes multiple colors in an area whilst being thrown to that destination, dealing low damage and powerful knockback. -->The user clicks an area 25 studs away from them. The Rainbow symbol will appear, and the ground where it has been clicked will flash colors. After a couple of seconds, the caster gets teleported to that area.If there are nearby players, they will be knocked back and receive 50 ~ 100 damage. This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Spectral Angles User has the option to adjust a rainbow beam's speed for some time.The faster it is, the harder it is to control, while the slower it is, the easier it is. -->The user has the ability to adjust the speed a rainbow beam for 5 seconds. Adjustment speed bar is shown in front of the caster's screen. * 50 Speed * 100 Speed * 150 Speed * 200 Speed * 250 Speed (maximum) When the user adjusts to 50 speed, there is 100% ease in controlling, however, it is slow. At 100 speed, there is 80% ease control, 150 speed is equal to 50% ease control, 200 speed is equivalent to 25% ease control, and the fastest yet hardest to control, 250% with 10% ease control. The beam creates 5 explosions of different colors, giving a specific effect, yet same damage (120 per explosion), dealing a total of 600 damage. * Red Explosion : Stuns opponent/s '' * ''Blue Explosion : Burns opponent/s by 50 for 2 seconds * Yellow Explosion : Steals 200 health * Green Explosion : Blinds the opponent/s * White Explosion : Sends the opponent/s in the air (comes out lastly) This projectile spell has a 11 second cooldown. *''Consumes 500 mana and costs 850 mana'' Literal Epilepsy User wraps them self in a huge ball of spectrum that pushes away opponents who try to touch it and fill their screen with flashing colors that last for a few seconds. -->The user casts a large ball of different colors. It will wrap the caster in it and protect them for some time. When a random player touches the ball, they will be pushed away and then their screen flashes with colors for 2 seconds. It does no damage, however. But it's a threat to those with epilepsy. The ball lasts for 6 seconds, and this shield spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 900 shards Spectrum Wheel User spins a wheel that shoots different-colored bullets while being spun. -->The user has a wheel in front of their screen. Each 8 side has a different color that shoots the bullets of the same color for 6 seconds. When the user started spinning the wheel, it will rapidly shoot the colors of the bullets according to color with the help of an arrow that indicates the color and what color of bullet the caster shall shoot. The bullets don't do effect on impact, but they are capable of killing an opponent when all projectiles hit the target. Each ball does 28 ~ 42 damage. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 1200 shards'' Rainbow User controls multiple strips of a different color from the sky, each giving an effect on the opponent and deal high amounts of damage. -->The user flies in the sky and then control several strips of different colors in the sky. They spin first before being released one by one. Each colored strip has an effect on the opponent. * Red : Burns and stuns opponents, and then deal 21 ~ 64 damage. * Blue : Stuns opponents and leech 50 health, deals 40 ~ 90 damage. * Yellow : Blinds the opponents and deal 85 damage * Green : Steals 150 health and does the dame amount of damage. * Orange : Blinds the opponent with an orange color, and deals 25 damage. * Purple : Inverts the opponents' surrounding's color , and deal 9 ~ 45 damage. * Indigo : Slows down the opponent, does 150 damage This ultimate does a total of 489 ~ 609 damage. It has a 1 minute and 55 second cooldown.